


Ignite

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [17]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freeform, No Beta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Dinah Laurel Lance is born into a legacy
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Dinah Drake
Series: February Fast Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dinah Lance quite a bit so I really hope I did her justice

Dinah Laurel Lance is born into a legacy

Yet instead of feeling overshadowed

She steps up

She follows in her mother’s footsteps

She becomes the Black Canary

Her parents are proud

She is making her own way

Dinah is never shy

She is proud, bold, and brave

She defies 

  
  



End file.
